


shaking

by kiyala



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jean is a good boy for Marco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shaking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cthonical (Nellie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellie/gifts).



"Jean." 

Marco stands in the doorway, watching Jean on the bed, straining against his bonds to lift his head. He's blindfolded, his gag soaked with spit. His hands are loosely curled, tied to the headboard at the wrists. He's naked, except for the black material around his eyes, mouth and wrists. He makes a beautiful sight. 

His cock is lying heavily on his belly, flushed and hard. Marco wants to cross the room, to wrap his lips around Jean's cock and make him come. It wouldn't even take long.

Except Jean's been here for an hour, tied up and waiting while Marco was in their lounge room, studying for an upcoming test. Marco had left him here after stretching Jean open and sliding one of their heavier, chrome plugs into him. He'd told Jean that he would have to wait an hour, that he wasn't allowed to come before then.

From the looks of it, Jean has obeyed. He's good like that.

Jean lets out a sound akin to a whimper when Marco walks further into the room, his footsteps deliberately loud.

"You're so good," Marco murmurs, stroking a hand through Jean's hair. "I'm going to take the gag off now, okay?"

Jean can only nod. Marco pulls the damp material away and lets it drop to the floor, his attention focused on Jean. 

"I need you to give me a colour," he says uncertainly. Jean knows what's coming next; he's not only agreed to it, he asked for it. This is his idea. But that was before he was tied up for an hour.

"Green," Jean replies confidently. He pauses and clears his throat. "Uh. Yellow, actually. I just…"

"Take as much time as you need," Marco tells him, kissing his forehead, then his lips. 

Jean lets out a pleased hum against Marco's lips. "Okay. Green."

"Alright then." Marco pitches his voice lower, makes his tone a little more authoritative. Jean sucks in a deep breath. Marco smiles, because he knows that Jean can't see it. The voice is entirely for Jean's benefit; he loves it, loves the audible shift in dynamic, taking them from their usual relationship to this.

It's all for Jean, and he knows it. He knows that before he came along, Marco had never even thought of doing half the things that they do now. Marco is a quick learner, and he's more than happy to do this for Jean, especially when he's starting to enjoy himself along the way.

"I'm taking this out," Marco tells him, pressing his fingers to the base of the plug, briefly pushing it deeper into Jean and drawing a high-pitched whine. He pulls it out slowly, occasionally pushing it back in, just for the way Jean's entire body will jerk.

"M-Marco—" Jean gasps, his back arching when he feels the two fingers sliding into him with ease.

"Shh, you've been so good." Marco adds a third finger and Jean takes it with ease, already stretched open from the plug. It makes Marco wonder if Jean could take four fingers, if Jean could take his fist. He crooks his fingers and Jean cries out. "You've waited for me. You're so good, Jean."

He pulls his fingers away, and Jean whines in protest. Marco hushes him gently, undoing his fly and pushing his jeans down just enough that he can pull his cock out. He's fully clothed while Jean is completely naked, and even if Jean can't see it, he can feel it where their bodies are pressed together. 

"What did I tell you before I left?" Marco asks quietly, slicking his cock and teasing Jean with just the head of it.

"You— _Marco_ , fuck—you said I wasn't allowed to come until you were f-fucking me, please, _please_." He digs his heels into the mattress, but knows that no matter how impatient he might be, he still has to wait for Marco.

His patience doesn't go unrewarded; Marco pushes into Jean, still finding himself breathless at how it feels now that they've stopped using condoms. Jean's breath hitches, and Marco can see the slight tremble to his body, can tell that Jean is already so close. 

He keeps his pace even, because it won't do to overstimulate Jean so quickly. Marco doesn't drag it out, because it's been long enough already, and Jean comes so hard that he arches off the bed with a shout, his fingers digging into Marco's arms. 

" _Jean_." Marco pulls out before he can come, and Jean makes a disappointed sound at the back of his throat.

"Not yet," Marco tells him with a quiet laugh. He runs his fingers through Jean's hair, until they meet the tie of his blindfold. "I have plans for you. I need a colour—"

"Green," Jean interrupts him, still panting softly. 

"I'm going to ask again in a minute," Marco tells him, and gets off the bed to open their bottom drawer of their bedside table. His gaze pauses on the little bullet vibrator they have before deciding against it. He knows that it can make Jean come in seconds, when he uses it right. He's looking for something with a gradual build-up instead. 

He settles for a bigger vibrator, with a remote control. He leans over Jean, holding it close enough for him to touch. "I'm going to use this one on you. Colour?"

"Green," Jean says, and he still sounds eager. That's a good sign. He isn't hard yet, and is patient as Marco pours a liberal amount of lube onto the vibrator before gently pushing it in. 

It's difficult to hold back the urge to tell Jean every single thing he's going to do. They've already discussed this entire scenario, and there's a reason Jean is wearing the blindfold. Marco bites his lower lip as he turns the vibrator on, and Jean lets out a breathless gasp. 

Leaving the vibrator on his lowest setting, Marco sits at the foot of the bed, remote held in his hand, and watches. Jean's cock fills slowly, and Marco turns it to the second setting, watching his hips jerk. 

It takes longer for Jean to come this time, but it's much more intense. Jean is always wonderfully vocal in bed and his moans tell Marco when he's close this time, growing louder, higher, his voice trembling. 

He comes all over himself with a loud cry of, " _Marco_!" and doesn't quieten after, even as Marco turns the vibrator off.

"Jean," Marco says, so quietly that it's nearly drowned out by Jean's next broken moan.

Marco presses his fingers to the base of the inactive vibrator, pushing it that little further into Jean, his thumb stroking over his perineum. Jean flinches away, his heels digging into the mattress, his bound hands clenching into tight fists, unclenching, clenching again. That's twice he's come so far. Marco wants to see if they can double that number.

"Jean," Marco murmurs again, pressing kisses down the side of Jean's face. "I need you to give me a colour—"

" _Green_ ," Jean snarls at him, a sob escaping him. "Green, green, _green_ , fuck you, fuck you so much."

Marco smiles, touching their foreheads together, and turns the vibrator on to its highest setting.

It earns him a string of curses, but Marco can see the bliss in the way the corners of Jean's mouth curve upward. Marco's hands settle on Jean's hips, holding him still. Jean throws his head back with a loud cry and Marco kisses his way down the column of his throat.

"I can't—I _can't_ , Marco. Please."

"You can" Marco tells him confidently. He rests his hand on Jean's cheek. "You're so good for me, Jean. I know you can."

Jean's entire body is trembling and when he comes for the third time, Marco slowly turns the vibrator off before pulling it out. Jean doesn't resist, boneless and still shaking. Marco unties his wrists, takes the blindfold off, and Jean lies where he is, eyes shut, still trying to remember how to breathe evenly.

"One more," Jean pants, when he feels Marco's lips on his forehead. "That's three out of four."

"Oh, Jean." Marco kisses his hair. 

"Green," Jean tells him. "Before you ask."

Marco smiles at him, and reaches for the lube. Jean blinks his eyes open when he hears the sound of the lid being opened. He watches as Marco slicks his fingers up again and there's a mix of reluctance and anticipation in his expression.

"If you want me to stop at any point…" Marco murmurs.

Jean hisses when Marco slides two fingers into him, already oversensitive, but he doesn't say anything. Marco crooks his fingers, brushing over Jean's prostate and making him cry out. There are tears forming at the corners of Jean's eyes and his fingers are digging into the bed sheets by his sides.

"Mmm—" Jean looks at him with wide eyes, "Marco."

It doesn't matter how often he hears it, Marco will never be over the way his name sounds when Jean says it like this. He places his free hand on Jean's stomach, not caring about the come streaked over his sweat-damp skin. He presses down, just lightly, and thrusts his fingers just a little deeper. 

Jean lets out a sob, squeezing his eyes shut. Marco can tell that it's just shy of too much stimulation, but despite Jean's shaking breaths and whimpers, he makes no indication of wanting to stop. Marco can't think of anyone else who has ever trusted him this much and he can't hold back the rush of fondness, of love.

"I wish you could see yourself right now," he murmurs, sounding breathless himself. "If only you could see how wonderful you look spread out for me. You're so relaxed, you could take more fingers without a problem, couldn't you?"

He adds a third finger, just to prove his point. Jean is shaking apart beneath him and Marco is torn between wishing everyone could see him like this, and being glad that it's a sight he gets to keep to himself. 

"One of these days," he tells Jean, voice so soft that it's barely audible over the broken sobs, "I'm going to stretch you open and put my whole hand here."

That's the last push Jean needs; he shouts an incoherent approximation of Marco's name and his orgasm is dry this time, but he doesn't stop shaking. Marco pulls his fingers out, wiping them on the bed sheet and pulling Jean into his arms, kissing him, murmuring praise, one hand reaching for the bottle of water on the bedside table. 

"Good boy," Marco whispers, as Jean drinks. "Fuck, Jean, you're so good for me."

Jean rests his head on Marco's shoulder, chest rising and falling as he catches his breath. In a moment, Marco will get up and get a damp towel to clean them both and make sure Jean is comfortable. For now, he holds Jean in his arms and presses kisses to his hair, feeling like the luckiest person in the world.


End file.
